Miny- Stories Toon OC Edition
by KoopalingsPokemon Love
Summary: Some miny stories, that talks about my Two OC (Rebecca and Vixen) and their life with the Toon Patrol
1. Rebecca nightmare

"HEP! " Rebecca yelped, taking an upright posture, breathing heavily, tears coming down from her eyes and sweating cold. She had a nightmare, again. Usually, when that happen, she just sleep again. But this time it was different. This nightmare was different from the others and probably the worst. She didn't think that this time was going to be easy to sleep.

Vixen didn't hear a thing and was still sleeping. Rebecca started to swing, holding her knees, humming something under her breath. Then an idea hit her head. " _Dadda! Heh!"._ She got up, slowly got to the door and opened, making sure not to wake up Vixen. Luckily, her big sis was a heavy sleeper. She peeked her head and watched the hallway. They were other 6 doors, each one leading to the rooms of the Toon Patrol. She could easily tell which one was the room of Psycho, thanks to her sense of smell, even do she has never been to dad room. She carefully walked to the other room, closing the door behind her. Inside, there was a single bed, completely white and it was a mess. On the bed rested a little ball, all curled up like a dog and it was breathing peaceful. Psycho. For Rebecca, she needed only to see him to already smile a little and giggle. She got near the bed and started to climb up, whispering "Pssss, dad, dad ". Psycho didn't hear her. When she finally got up to the bed, she carefully whispered in his ear "Dad…". Psycho opened his eyes wide open and moved his head around, still a bit out of phase for the awakening "W.. Heh...what? What.. Heh… who's… there.. Heh!". Rebecca tugged the sleeves of Psycho, making him look down. He smiled, but seeing the tears on her face, he got worried and asked "Something wrong, Beca?". "D-dad… I had a nightmare". Psycho, hearing this, gently pushes Rebecca near him, nose to nose, looking at each other in the eyes. Then he started to playfully and affectionately lick away the tears from Rebecca face. "Hehe hee! Dad, that tickles! Heheeheh !" Rebecca said giggling happy, playfully pushing away Psycho.

After washing the tears from Rebecca face, she pushes her with his head and place her to his side. Rebecca, instantly, rested her body to his side and curled up like a ball. "Sleep now, i'm with you now." Psycho said, looking at her little girl make a little yawn, rest her head and close her eyes. Psycho started to whistle a little and sing a song, to make sure that Rebecca would sleep more easy

 _I'm on my way_

 _Driving at ninety down those country lanes_

 _Singing to "Tiny Dancer"_

 _And I miss the way you make me feel,_

 _It's true_

 _We watched the sunset over the_

 _Castle on the Hill_

 _Wooooh wooooh_

 _Over the Castle on the Hill_

 _Woooh woh_

 _Over the Castle on the Hill_

He knew that this was one of the few favorite songs of Rebecca, that wasn't heavy metal. When he looked at her, she was already asleep, with a peaceful look in her face. Psycho look at his little girl and give her a little kiss on the head. Before falling asleep he said with a soft tone "Heh. Goodnight, baby girl ".


	2. Vixen stalker problem

Today was a day off for the Toon Patrol. Everyone were just killing the time with something. Smarty was in his office doing some paperwork, Greasy was out with Psycho and Rebecca for a walk in the park, Stupid was in his room taking a nap, Wheezy was watching outside the window, smoking and Vixen was out too, doing some shop at the grocery store.

When Vixen got home, she just put the groceries on the table in the kitchen, moved to the living room, sit on one of the armchair, took a deep sigh and buried her face in her hands. She didn't even noticed Wheezy.

" _Something isn't right here…"_ Wheezy thought in his mind and he was right. Usually, Vixen would at least say "I'm back" and put the groceries away by herself. She would at least said 'Hi Wheezy' if she saw him. But this time nothing and he started to hear some whimpering from the armchair where she stood. He moved to the other armchair and sit right in front of her. "What's the matte' kid?" Wheezy asked, looking at her. Vixen got a little startled and realized only now that he was here too. "O-oh hi dad! *sniff*Sorry, didn't see ya. " Vixen said apologetically. She was crying. Now Wheezy can totally tell that something was up because Vixen wasn't the type of break down so easily. "Kid, what's going with ya? *cough* Lately ya are actin' a little off every time you go out and that's not like you! *wheeze* Tell me the true, kid. *cough*" Wheezy said with a serious tone.

Vixen thought that maybe was time to tell him the true and took a deep breath "I suppose you're right. You see, lately, when i go out I've been… followed". Wheezy thought " _What!?"_ and said "By who?". "I don't have a name but i saw him. It's a toon raccoon, that always wear black. Every time i go somewhere, i noticed that he was there too and the reason i didn't tell anybody (not even my team of pokemon or you) it's because i thought my mind was playing tricks on me. But today…. ".

Wheezy was starting to get really tense. Someone was stalking his daughter? "But today?" He asked with a cold tone, meaning that he was starting to get really pissed. Vixen noticed that, but she continued anyway because her dad had to know the true "Well… when i was at the grocery store, the raccoon was there. I just ignore him. But when i got to the cash register to pay, he approach me and started to talk to me….i was not a pleasant talk.. "." What. did. he. said? *cough*" this was a clear sign that he was losing his calm. "Well… Uhm… " Vixen made a sign to Wheezy to get closer and he did. She whispered in his ears. Now, you couldn't hear what she was saying, but you could totally tell, from the face that Wheezy was making, that he was starting to get really pissed off. Actually, he was already pissed. When Vixen finished she continued "Luckily, the toon that was at the cash register, noticed that i was getting uncomfortable because of this raccoon and he menaced to call the police. The raccoon got out willing, but before he got out he said to me "See ya soon, doll". I paid and immediately run back home. ". There was a moment of silence and then, Wheezy run upstairs saying with rage in his voice "Someone's gonna DIE today!*cough*". When he turn back downstairs, Vixen noticed it was holding the violin case, that usually contained his Tommy gun. " _Uh-oh"_

Vixen tried to stop him "Dad wa-" but it was too late. Wheezy was already out and he was driving away with the Toon Patrol car. " _Oh crap, what now!?"_ Vixen thought in her mind. Greasy, Psycho and Rebecca were out, Stupid was sleeping upstairs and it's impossible to wake him up, Smarty…. that's it ! With no hesitation she immediately run to the office.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wheezy was driving fast, taking the road that lead to the grocery store. " _That creeper couldn't have gone that far. I bet it's still around these parts"_ he thought, carefully looking at his surroundings, while driving. Then, he saw him. The creeper raccoon. He was entering inside of a desert alley and had his back at the road, so it didn't saw Wheezy on the car. Wheezy immediately stopped the car, jumped off, Tommy gun in his hands and followed the stalker inside the alley. He sneaked behind the raccoon and pointed his Tommy gun at his back "Dare to make a move and you're dead, ya creep'!*cough*". The raccoon jumped for the scare and tried to run but Wheezy punched him in the face and blocked him at the wall. "W-what d-do you wh-" the racoon mumbled but Wheezy shouted "SHUT UP! *cough* you know exactly why I'm here! *wheeze*You're the creep' that had stalked my little girl! *cough* And i don't like when someone it's messin' with my family! *wheeze*". Wheezy was almost ready to pull the trigger and shoot, when another voice shouted from behind him " Hold it right in ther', Wheezy! ".

He turned around (Tommy gun still pointing at the raccoon) and saw….. Smarty!? And he wasn't alone. Right behind him, was Vixen on Lion. "Liste' Wheezy! Vixen told me everything and I'm here to say a few words, with this vermin! " Smarty said with a serious tone, pushing away Wheezy and moved near the raccoon." Listen here ya mug'! If i ever saw ya near Vixen or the other' Toon Patrol, ya will not be so lucky this time! But for easy you' mind let me give ya' this! " and Smarty give the raccoon a kick in the face, that knocked him out. "Vixen, go and call the police! Well let them deal with him. And come back home after ya done!". Vixen nodded and with Lion, they started to ride to the police station. Wheezy, in the meantime, tied the raccoon, so that he couldn't escape.

After that, the two weasels drive back home. "*cough*How did you two find me, anyway? *wheeze*And how did ya get there so fast in the first place? *cough*" Wheezy asked curios, even do he had already an idea of how. Smarty answers "Thanks to Lion! He smelled ya scent and we have ride on him! I'm never gonna do that again, i swear!" . Wheezy couldn't resist but laugh a little at the thought of Smarty sitting behind Vixen and trying not to fall down while riding on Lion.

When they got back home they saw Lion running towards them with Vixen on his back. " _Uh, they did it pretty fast, heh"_ Wheezy thought. When Vixen jumped off, she gave a little pets on the head of Lion as a reward for his help and retrieved him inside his pokeball. "The police got the raccoon and i think he will stay in jail for a looong time!" Vixen announced and she gave a quick hug to Wheezy and Smarty "Thank you guys ". "Heh, no problem, kid! "Smarty say and Wheezy nods in agreement. Vixen smiled happy. When they got inside, the rest of the Toon Patrol and Rebecca where waiting for them in the living room. Greasy was the first to ask" Ohy, where have you been for todo el tiempo?". "It's a long story"


	3. Lion evolution

Today, Rebecca and Vixen were doing a simple walk in the park. The Toon Patrol was working, so there was only the two of them. Vixen was playing catch the ball with Lion, Chica and Fernando while Rebecca was just listen to some music with Blu and Orange. They were minding their own business, when something caught Rebecca attention. A shiny rock, that had the same colors of fire, was laying in the grass, next to the bench, where Rebecca was sitting.

"Oooohhh, shiny rock heh he!" Rebecca said with excitement and picked up the rock. Blu, being a rotom pokédex, immediately recognized the rock "Oh, it's a Fire Stone. It's a particular stone that can help some kind of pokemon, usually fire type, to evolve. For example it can evolve a vulpix into a ninetales or a growlithe into an arcanine. ". At this word, Rebecca smiled, super excited and said "REALLY?! I've got to show this to Vixen and Lion! Heh he". She got up and started to run where Vixen was, wagging her arms in the air, holding the Fire Stone and saying "Hey, Vixen! Look what i found! ". But while she was running, Rebecca accidentally slipped because of the wet grass, slammed on the ground, the Fire Stone flew away and perfectly laid in front of Lion. Vixen turned to look why Rebecca was calling her and saw her hitting the ground . "Beca! Are you okay? " Vixen ask worried and run to Rebecca for help her. "Yeah… I'm fine ,heh" Rebecca said, still with her face on the ground. "Wait, what where you going to show me?" Vixen asked curiously, while helping Rebecca to get up. "Oh its -".

Meanwhile, Lion was sniffing curiously the Fire Stone in front of him. Chica and Fernando were looking at the stone too, right next to him. "What is that?" "No idea". Then Lion moved his paw, touched, and suddenly a light surrounded him and he started to glow. "What the-?" everybody exclaimed in surprise. Blu, knowing exactly what was going, played the music of pokemon evolution, to add more effect at the scene. In a minute, Lion grew bigger and bigger and when the light disappeared , he was no more a growlithe but a majestic arcanine. Everybody had their jaws drop open for the shock and surprise.

Blu scanned him and bring up its pokedex data "Arcanine. The legendary pokémon. Evolution of Growlithe. It evolves thanks to a Fire Stone . Arcanine is known for its high speed. It is said to be capable of running 6,200 miles in a single day and night. The fire that blazes wildly within this pokemon's body is its source of power.".

It seemed that Lion was confused too by the sudden evolution because he had the most oblivious look in his face. "Can someone explain…. What just happened?" Chica ask confused. "Lion just…. evolved." Vixen respond, still shocked by the surprise. "Yeah, but… cómo?" Fernando ask."Hehehe, that's what i wanted to tell ya. " Rebecca say and everybody looked at her "Heh heh, you see Vixen, i've found a Fire Stone next to the bench where i was sitting and i was going to show it to you. Hehe heh!". "Wait.. "Vixen interrupted Rebecca, with confusion and disbelief in her voice "so what you're saying is…. that you've found a random Fire Stone….. just laying on the grass, next to the bench…. Just like that?". "Yep " Rebecca say like it was the most logical thing in the world.

"... Uh.." was the only thing that Vixen could say. Then, she turned her attention to Lion and ask him "So, Lion… How do you feel? ". Lion looked at his body with confusion and the he approached her trainer. Vixen petted his head and Lion made a satisfied growl. Then he went belly up and she started to pet his fluffy tummy. "Awww, who I'm kidding? You're still a big dork!" Vixen said, enjoying this little moment of petting. "Hay! Belly rub, Belly rub! Heh heh! " Rebecca squealed, joining Vixen with the belly rub time. "Ehm ehm.. We hate to interrupt this moment buuut it's getting a bit late…. . " Fernando and Orange interrupted, getting a liiiittle jealous of all the attention that Lion was getting. "Oh, right. But first it's better i show this to the others! " Vixen said, pulling out other three pokeballs and threw them in the air. With three little pop, come out Trixie, Iago and Velma. "Did yo-!" Iago started but stopped when he saw Lion. The other two pokemon did the same. "W-what happened to L-Lion?"Velma asked, trembling a little because of how big Lion was. "Don't worry, Lion just evolved! Let me expl-"." Can i tell the story pleeease!? Heh he" Rebecca interrupted, making pleading eyes. "Oh, of course you can." Vixen said making a nod of agreement.

After the explaction, the group decided to stay a little bit more at the parc and they started to play together. But it didn't last long because Vixen said "Okay, we better get back home, it's getting late and the Toon Patrol should be already in is way home too." and after she said that, she pulled her pokeballs and retrieved one by one her team of pokemon. Same for Rebecca and her two rotom. But when it was the turn of Lion, Rebecca stand between them and said "WAIT!". "Wh-! Beca, what is it? "Vixen ask confused. "Heh heh, Blu told me a thing! Blu said that it's possible to ride an arcanine! Soooo, i thought that maybe… just maybe…. Can we pleeease go home riding on Lion?! Heh heh.". Vixen looked at Rebecca and said "Look, Beca. As much fun it looks, i don't think we can. I don't how to ride a pokemon and it could be dang-". "Pretty please!? Pleeease! " Rebecca interrupted her and made the puppy eyes. It looked that Lion liked the idea of Rebecca because he made puppy eyes too, to convince Vixen. Two pair of puppy eyes are too much to handle. "*sigh* Alright, we'll give it a shoot. "Vixen said, completely defeated.

At this words, Lion immediately bent down to permit Vixen and Rebecca to sit on his back. Vixen took a deep breath, hop up, took the position of a horse rider and used the mane of Lion like reins. " _Oh man! Let's hope for the best!"_ Vixen think, while Rebecca giggled excited, hop up behind Vixen and hold herself by embracing her big sis "I'm readyyyyy! Heh he! Let's do it!". The enthusiasm of Rebecca filled Vixen with a bit more confidence and said "Well, okay then. Lion, get us home please.".

Lion started to move slowly but after two minute he begin to go faster and faster, until he was running. Vixen kinda predict that, but it was still a surprise and she almost lost her grip but didn't let go. Rebecca instead was giggling happy, super hyped for the increasing speed.

They got out of the park in only one minute and they were already running into the streets of Toontown, dogging every car or toon that was in the way. Every time that happened, Vixen would always say 'Sorry!'.

They got home in only 12 minutes. Lion stopped exactly in front of the door and bent down to let the weasel jump off. Rebecca jumped down and squealed "Yaaayyy! Heh he. We made it! That was AWESOME! heh heh."."Uh….it was fun" Vixen said jumping down with a confused smile in her face. Then, she started to chuckle because of a thought and said "Well at least i have a free ride whenever i want!". Lion made a satisfied growl and rubbed his nose on Vixen shoulder.

Suddenly they heard a siren police and they all looked at the road. A black van was coming towards their direction. " _Uh, looks like the others are back"_ Vixen thought _._ The van stopped right in front of them and the Toon Patrol was already out. From the front side come out Psycho, Wheezy and Smarty, while from the back Stupid and Greasy. "Hi guys, back from work?" Vixen ask. "Mhmm, yeah-!" Psycho started but got interrupted when Wheezy snouted, pointing at Lion"*cough* Wh-what the hell is THAT!?*cough*". Now every Toon Patrol was looking at Lion. Vixen rolled her eyes, with amusement and Rebecca giggled. "Don't worry guys. It's just Lion. It evolved into an arcanine" Vixen explained and the Toon Patrol looked at her, then to Lion and again to her. "How?" Smarty ask. Rebecca giggles again and say "It' pretty much of a funny story heh Heh! "


	4. Rebecca rotom friends - Part 1

Weird things have happened lately in the house of the Toon Patrol. For example? Well let me tell ya.

It was around eight o'clock in the night and the Toon Patrol was having dinner. Everything was quiet when their heard a huge 'BANG' coming from upstairs. This literally made jump everyone for the scare and Smarty yelled "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?".

Everyone shrug, having no clue. Then they heard another 'BANG', than even made the table tremble. And then another 'BANG'.

"*cough*Are we under a bomb attack or what?! *cough*". Stupid was so scared, that he was hiding under the table.

"Heh heh, I'll go check!" Rebecca said and before anyone could say anything, she was already upstairs. 15 minutes pass and Rebecca come back with a satisfied smile on her face.

Vixen ask "What was that, Beca?".

"Heh heh nothing! It was just a couple of pidove that hit the window!".

"That didn't sound like-"Greasy objected, but was interrupted by Smarty, that said annoyed "Yeah, whateve'! Let's just have dinner!".

* * *

One day, Stupid was in the kitchen, taking a glass of water, when he noticed something was not right. It was like something was missing inside the kitchen. He thought for at least an hour, before realizing…...that the fridge was GONE!

The space where usually the fridge was, is empty.

At this realization, Stupid immediately run to the office yelling "THE FRIDGE IS GONE!" busting the door open. But no one was inside.

"Duh, boss… Where are ya!? ".

Then a muffled voice said "Over here, Stupid!". It was Smarty, crushed to the wall, because of the door.

"Duh, sorry boss but…" Stupid said but he stopped, forgetting what he wanted to say to the boss.

"BUT WHAT, STUPID!?" Smarty yells, already getting annoyed and angry.

Stupid then remember and he said "Duh, boss the fridge is gone!".

Smarty looked at him, confused and ask "Are ya serious Stupid?".

Stupid nodded his head in a 'yes' and said "Duh, yeah! Let me show ya!".

But when they got to the kitchen…. The fridge was there.

Smarty shot a pissed off glare at Stupid and said "Dare to bust into my office again and ya will see what happen'! ".

Stupid just scratched his head in confusion and thought " _Duh, weird…"._

* * *

Vixen was doing the laundry and she was in the washing machine room. But the machine wasn't working. Vixen was pushing the bottoms, trying to make it work but nothing.

Suddenly the machine started to tremble like crazy.

"What the- AAAAAAHHHH!".

A powerful spray of water come out from the machine and almost hit her but she dodge it quickly. Now on the floor there was water everywhere.

Wheezy heard the scream and immediately run to the room of the washing machine. "Vixen! *cough*are you okay? *wheeze* What happened here?".

Vixen was hyperventilating for the adrenaline but said "*huff* The washing machine…. wasn't working *huff*... Then the machine tremble and almost hit me *huff* with a crazy splash of water… *huff huff ".

Wheezy looked at the floor, full of water and said "Okay…. *cough* well, we should better clean this mess and then will figure out what happened. *cough*".

Vixen took a deep breath and said "You're right. Let me get the tatters."

* * *

Greasy was in the living room reading his magazine. Suddenly, all the light in the house turned off .

"Que?!Have we paid the light bill, últimamente?! " Greasy ask but the light turns on.

"Uh… okay.. " and he continues to read.

But the light turns off again, only in the living room.

"What the what?! Qué demonios it's happening in here? " Greasy ask, starting to get annoyed.

He gets up from the armchair where he was sitting and press the switch. The light turns on. He was already moving back to the armchair, when the light turn off again.

"What th- Are you kidding me ahora?! ".

He press the switch again. Light turns on. 10 seconds after, the light turns off again.

"BASTA! I'VE ADDED ENOUGH! "Greasy yells exasperate and he leaves, deciding to read his magazine somewhere else.

* * *

Psycho was taking a nap on the couch. He was peacefully sleeping when he heard a giggle and a voice shouting "RED! COME BACK HERE!".

He recognized the voice and ask "Beca!? It's that you?! ".

It took a moment and Rebecca responded "Y-yeah! H-heh heh… ".

"Heh, okay!" and Psycho got back to sleep.

Meanwhile, Rebecca made a sigh of relief and said "That was a close one,heh !".

* * *

But there's more.

Even Rebecca had started to act more weird than usual. For example, this events don't bother her at all, sometimes she would lock herself in the room and everytime you would ask her what's going, she would act like nothing happened.

Plus, she started to ask Vixen on how to use pokeballs and how to train pokemo. She even started to ask for pokeballs and Vixen decided to give her one, every time she help with something. (ex. Clean the rooms, wash the dishes…)

* * *

"Okay! This needs to STOP!" Smarty yells in his office.

He reunited all of the Toon Patrol, plus Rebecca and Vixen, in his office for an emergency meeting. The subject was about these weird events.

"For start, let me tell ya one by one, was goin' on in here! First, these loud BANG noise from upstairs. Second, the fridge that disappear. Third, the washing machine attacks Vixen. And final, the light that goes on and off. Now, can someone explain what's going on here!? ".

" Duh, maybe the house is haunted" Stupid said and Psycho adds "Oooohhh, spoookyy! Heh heh! ".

Smarty and Greasy gave them a glance of annoyance and Wheezy and Vixen just did a facepalm.

Suddenly, Rebecca say something, with a nervous tone "Actually….. I have something to say…".

Everyone in the room look at her and Vixen ask gently "What is it Beca?".

Rebecca looked at the ground and said "Before i tell you… Promise you won't get mad, please?! ".

Everybody was a little confused for this request but Vixen said "Yeah, sure" and the others nodded in agreement.

Psycho sit next to Rebecca and place a hand on her shoulder "Heh heh, it's okay! You can tell us. ".

And Rebecca confessed.

 ** _To be continued ..._**


	5. Rebecca rotom friends - Part 2

FLASHBACK

 _Weeks before the weird events…._

 _Rebecca was at the rubbish dump that day. Why? Lately, she started to wish for pokemons. _The pokemons of Vixen are cool and Rebecca wanted to start catch them and have a team.__

 _ _The rubbish dump was full of pokemons and Rebecca thought that this was the best place to find her future team.__

 _ _But unfortunately, most of the pokemons tend to run away from her, because of the fricky eyes or for the laugh that she makes every time she speak. Some pokemons have even tried to attack her, but this didn't intimidate Rebecca at all and she kept coming back, every single day.__

 _ _Vixen and the Toon Patrol didn't know anything about her visit at the rubbish dump and for excuse she say that she just goes to the park.__

 _Today, Rebecca was walking around the piles of trash, when she noticed a moving fridge._

 _Inside, you could hear a voice saying "HELP! HELP ME!"._

 _Rebecca immediately goes to help and opens the fridge. A little red things jumps out and squeals "FINALLY FREE!". It was a…. talking pokédex?. "_

 _Thank you so much, miss… " the talking pokédex said and waited for Rebecca to say something._

 _"Oh, it was no problem. Heh heh. I'm Rebecca. You?" Rebecca said, adapting real quick to the situation._

 _"Call me Blu!" the talking pokédex responded._

 _Rebecca makes a smile and ask curios "Heh heh. Say…. not trying to be mean, but…. What are you?"._

 _"Oh, i'm a rotom. More specifically a Rotom Pokédex! " Blu answer with a proud tone._

 _Rebecca confusion rase even higher._

 _Blu noticed that and said "Oh, let me explain…". With these word, Blu made a 'bzzz' noise, on the screen of the pokédex appeared the image of rotom and they said the data "Rotom. The plasma pokemon. Its electric - like body can enter some kinds of machine and take control of them. They exist six form (with every name, on the screen appears an image) : Heat Rotom, Wash Rotom, Frost Rotom, Fan Rotom, Mow Rotom and Pokédex Rotom"._

 _After the explanation, Rebecca said with admiration "Woah, cool! heh heh. You can really take all that forms ? "._

 _"Why yes. If you want i can show it. Follow me!" Blu said, making a gesture to Rebecca to follow him._

 _"Heh heh, okay!"._

 _They arrived to one of the biggest pile of trash in the rubbish dump. Blu squealed "Guys, come out! I brought a friend!"._

 _Suddenly, from the the pile of trash, pop out 5 lights bulbs that sprint everywhere. Then 5 flashing light appear and Rebecca covers her eyes "AAHH!"._

 _When she open her eyes again, all that she could say was "WOAH!"._

 _In front of her stood a red oven, a celest washing room, a purple refrigerator, an orange fan and a green lawn mower._

 _Blu made the presentation "Guys this is Rebecca. Rebecca these are Red, Celest, Purple, Orange and Green."._

 _It was like friendship at first sight. For a couple of days, Rebecca would always come back to the rubbish dump and she would spend time with the rotom. Until…._

* * *

 _The day of the BANG episode…._

" _Heh heh, I'll go check!" Rebecca said and before anyone could say anything, she was already upstairs._

 _The BANG come from her and Vixen room. When she got there…._

 _SURPRISE! It was the rotoms._

 _The window was open, so that's where they entered._

 _"What are you doing here!?" Rebecca ask confused and surprised._

 _"Well…. You see Rebecca, they have destroyed our pile of trash and we have no place to stay anymore, so we all thought that… " Blu said and Green concluded, with a timid tone "Can we stay here with you, please?"._

 _All the rotoms were looking at her with pleading eyes._

 _Rebecca thought and an idea come to her head. "Okay, you can stay but only one condition…. You'll become my team of pokemon. Heh heh!"._

 _The rotoms look at her with confused look and Purple ask "Why?"._

 _"Because, one I've always wanted a team of pokemon. Second, it will be more easy to convince the others if you're my new pokemons. And last, it's because your my friends and i would like to be your trainer! Heh heh."._

 _The rotoms smiled happy and said in union "We're in!"._

 _"But first you better hide somewhere. Then we will discuss the details tomorrow. "._

 _The next day…._

 _The Toon Patrol was at work and Vixen was out doing grocery at the shop, leaving Rebecca alone in the house._

 _The moment was perfect. Rebecca locked the door, checked the window and said "Okay, the coast is clear. You can come out now, heh heh."._

 _Every rotom come out from their hiding spot. Blu come out from the closet with Green, Orange and Red from under the bed and Purple and Celest were watching from the window. Since they were the most big and heavy, it was best if they stayed outside._

 _"So, since we're all here, i want to tell you a thing… " (little pause) "... I have no idea how to use a pokeball and i haven't one with me...heh" Rebecca said with a nervous laugh._

 _Every rotom looks at her and for 10 minutes there was just an awkward silence._

 _Blu was the one who breaked the ice with an idea "Why don't you ask Vixen for advice? She's a trainer, so she knows this kind of stuff"._

 _Rebecca agreed with the idea but she said "But i need some pokeballs and i can't say to her about you. I want to surprise them! Heh heh"._

 _Purple said "Maybe you can, like, do some things for her and as a reward you get a pokeball"._

 _" _Mhh… That could work! Heh heh" Rebecca said. And it did.__

* * *

 _The day of the disappearing fridge episode…._

 _Rebecca was coming back from her walk at the park with Vixen. When they got inside, they saw Stupid scratching his head in confusion._

 _ _ _"Heh heh, what are you doing Stupid?" Rebecca ask curios.___

 _ _ _"Duh, i thought the fridge disappeared" Stupid said and Vixen looks at him with confusion.___

 _ _ _She looks at the kitchen and the fridge was there "For me looks like it's still there".___

 _ _ _Rebecca, instead, she immediately run upstairs and goes inside her room.___

 _ _ _"Guys, i need to talk with you" she whisper and every rotom appears.___

 _ _ _"Do you have the pokeballs? " Red ask.___

 _ _ _"For now, only two. But that's not what i want to say. Today, Stupid said that the fridge disappeared and then reappeared. Crazy right? Heh heh" Rebecca said amused but then continued "Do you know aaaanything about it? ".___

 _ _ _She noticed that Purple was avoiding eye contact and they were chuckling nervously. "___

Found the culprit heh heh _ _" _Rebecca thought and said "Puuurple! Do know something?".___

 _ _ _Everybody looks at Purple and they confessed "Okay, i admit it. I wanted to try something new, and i thought that maybe i could… borrow the other fridge for a while. But i put it back and nobody saw me, i swear! ".___

 _ _ _Rebecca just moved her head in disappointment and said "I forgive you this time. But don't you dare do something like that again and this goes for all of you!___

* * *

 _The day of the attacking washing machine episode…._

 _Rebecca and Psycho come back from their walk at the park. They saw Vixen coming down from upstairs and take the tatters from the lumber-room, under the stairs._

 _"Heh heh, why do you need the tatters?" Rebecca ask curious._

 _"Oh, hi Rebecca, hi Psycho. There was an 'accident' with the washing machine and there's a mess. Me and dad need the tatters to clean up" Vixen said, with her arms full of tatters and take the stars._

 _"Heh heh, can i help?" Rebecca ask, following Vixen._

 _"Heh heh, me too!" Psycho said._

 _"Oh, sure you can. And for this help, you get your pokeball Rebecca" Vixen said, with a smile._

 _"Yay, heh heh! "._

 _After the cleaning…._

 _Rebecca was in her room with the rotom._

 _"Do you have another pokeball? "Blu ask."_

 _Heh heh, yes! But Vixen told me of a weird 'accident'" Rebecca said, pointing out the word 'accident'._

 _"W-what d-do you m-mean?" Celest ask with a very nervous tone._

 _"Oh, heh heh i think you know what i mean, Celest!" Rebecca said and everybody looked at them._

 _"H-how did you find out? " Celest said, looking around and making no eye contact._

 _"Heh heh, you have literally the face of guilt. Now tell us what happened! " Rebecca said and for Celest the only option was to confess._

 _" _Okay, i did it. But it was an accident, i swear! I just wanted to look at the house, but when i got to the room of the washing machine, i took a nap because i was tired. I don't know how long i slept, but when i woke up, Vixen was coming and the only hiding place was the washing machine. I didn't want to hurt her but just scare her and have enough time to escape. In fact, after i scare her, i run away and she was too shocked to see me. So…. Heh heh… Funny story, huh?".__

 _ _Rebecca let out a desperate sigh and said "Your lucky this time. But don't you ever do that again, got it? Same for all of you! ".__

* * *

 _The day of the annoying light in the living room episode…._

 _Rebecca come out of the bathroom when she heard Greasy saying "BASTA! I'VE ADDED ENOUGH! "._

 _She saw Greasy with had an annoyed look on his face and he got inside his room._

 _"_ Hmmm…. I smell something fishy here, heh heh" _Rebecca thought and got inside her room._

 _"Guys, come ouuut heh heh" Rebecca said and the rotom come out. Expect Orange._

 _"Guys, where's Orange? "Rebecca ask and after she said that words, Orange come out from the lamp on the ceiling and hide under the bed. There was a bright light and Orange appeared under their Fan Rotom form, with an amuse grin in the face._

 _"Heh heh, what's with the face, Orange?" Rebecca asked and they said "Heh, i just thought on having a little fun today, so i decided to annoy Greasy by turning the light off and…"._

 _Orange realized only know what they just said and everybody looks at them with a face saying 'Are you serious?'._

 _Rebecca was having enough "Are you kidding? How many times do i have to tell you guys to stay here and go nowhere? I know it's boring, but don't worry. We only need two pokeballs and then we're done, heh heh! So be patient, okay?"._

 _Every rotom nodded their head in a 'yes'._

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

"WHY DIDN'T YA SAY ANYTHING, BEFORE? " Smarty yells.

Rebecca immediately hides behind Psycho and said with a scared tone "You said you wouldn't get mad!".

Psycho, being a protective dad, gives an angry stare at Smarty and others were just looking at the two.

Smarty took a deep breath to calm down, rubbed his forehead and said "Alright…. Alright…. Now, Beca where are now ya little friend'?".

"Here… "Rebecca said, still hiding behind Psycho, and rolled up her looong sleeve of the left arm. Now in her right arm was holding six pokeballs.

"Sooooooo… Can i keep them, please? " Rebecca ask with pleading eyes.

Smarty was reaching the break point and Vixen decided to intervene "You can, Beca, but from now on they are YOUR responsibility. Right guys?".

"For mi, it's fine" Greasy said.

"*cough* You can keep them as long they don't cause troubles *cough*" Wheezy said, smoking.

"Duh, it's okay…. i guess?" Stupid said, already forgetting what they were talking about.

"Heh heh, sure you can keep them!"Psycho said with a smile and petted Rebecca on the head.

Now they only needed the approval of Smarty. He was rubbing his forehead, irritated, and then he said, with an annoyed tone "Fine whateve'! But like Vixen said their YOUR responsibility from now on!".

"YASH!" Rebecca squealed happy.

And this is how Rebecca got her full team of rotom.


End file.
